


Don't forget

by vantalizing



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Begging, F/M, Hair-pulling, Smut, Spanking, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantalizing/pseuds/vantalizing
Summary: You forget to water Yuuma's garden and he punishes you.





	Don't forget

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some Yuma smut!! I haven’t written smut in years so if this is bad please don’t make fun of me.

It was the middle of summer, a good 30°C, and the sun was glaring down on you as you traversed through the many plant pots in Yuma’s garden. You were glad you had practically bathed in sunblock before coming out to help Yuma with his garden or else you most likely would have been severely burnt by now. Yuma had been working you to the bone since 9:00am that morning, and it was now coming up on 1:00pm.

You dropped the bag of fertilizer you’d been carrying on the ground next to Yuma, then brought your arm up to wipe the sweat from your forehead. “Here’s… The last bag.” You huffed, exhausted. 

Yuma pushed himself up from where he’d been squatting over a couple plants and dusted the dirt from his hands off on his pants. “What, you’re tired already, Sow?” He laughed. Using his hand as a visor, he looked up at the sky. “Well… I guess we’ve been going for quite a while. We’ll call it a day.”

Sighing in relief, you started peeling off your garden gloves and returning them to Yuma’s garden shed, while Yuma moved the bag of fertilizer with the others. You always begged Yuma to wear gloves, but he always refused and always had dirty under his fingernails because of it. 

“Oi, Sow!” Yuma called out to you. “These tomato plants need to be watered early in the morning, but I gotta be somewhere all morning tomorrow. You come out and water them for me, alright?”

You walked back over to him, in the direction of the house. “Sure, no problem.” You agreed and started walking with him back to the house. 

Just before the two of you reached the back door, you felt a swift smack on your rear end, causing you to let out a startled gasp. “Better not forget, Sow.” Yuma said somewhat threateningly, but then burst out in laughter when he saw how red your face was. 

~ 

It was the next morning, and you were still snuggled up in bed. It’s not that you forgot you were suppose to water Yuma’s tomatoes, but you usually wake up fairly early so you didn’t bother setting an alarm. Unfortunately, it was already 12:00pm when you finally started to stir. 

“-ake up..” You heard a voice above you, but you were still too asleep to tell who it was. “Sow! Oi, wake up!” You heard it again and this time it brought you out of your slumber, prompting you to open your eyes and see a large figure hovering over you. 

It was Yuma, and he was visibly upset. “You didn’t water my plants like I told you, did you?”

You scrunch your eyebrows in confusion for a split second, but then it hit you. “O- Oh my, what time is it?” You asked, frantically throwing the covers off yourself and jumping out of bed. “I’m so sorry, Yuma. I- I’ll go out and do it-”

“Too late,” Yuma grunted, plopping himself down on the edge of your bed. “I already did it when I got back. They won’t grow as well now, though, since they weren’t watered on time.” 

You bit the insides of your cheeks nervously. You hated it when Yuma was angry, he would avoid all physical contact besides feeding, which he’d make extra rough or demand it at times when you weren’t prepared. However, he seemed eerily calm at the moment. He was definitely upset, but you could see a sinister look in his eyes.

After taking in your nervous mannerisms, Yuma leaned back on his hands and his face broke out into a grin. “I think you ‘ought to be punished.” He taunted, chuckling at the look of confusion that spread across your face. “C’mere, Sow.” He demanded, then patted his lap. 

Your face immediately got ten times hotter at the implication. “P- Pardon?” You stammered, expecting this just to be some sort of teasing for Yuma to get back at you. 

His eyebrows furrowed. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” He snapped. You could see the anger start to rise in him so you made haste to approach him as to not make him any more angry. 

Before you had even reached him, his hands were firmly on your hips, guiding you to stand next to where his knees were bent. “C’mon, bend over.” He demanded, slightly pushing on the small of your back as if to encourage you. 

At this point, your face was as red as a tomato. You had no idea where this was coming from, or why it was happening, and you hated to admit it but a scared and excited feeling was bubbling up in your stomach.

Meekly, you bent yourself over Yuma’s knees. Your head hung down towards the ground while your backside was completely vulnerable to Yuma.

“That’s a good little piglet.” Yuma hummed, bringing his hand down onto the small of your back and caressing down over the swell of your ass. “You disobeyed me though, didn’t ya? I think you deserve a few good spanks for that, Sow. How many should we do? The number of hours you were late watering my tomatoes? The number of minutes? Or maybe the number of seconds?”

You whined in embarrassment. “I- I’m sorry, Yuma..”

Not long following your apology, you felt Yuma’s touch disappear from your ass, only to feel it again seconds later, but this time in a firm smack to your right cheek. You gasped in a mixture of surprise and pain, your hand instinctively gripping the slack of Yuma’s pant leg. 

“You like that, Sow?” Yuma sneered, rubbing the spot he had spanked before bringing his hand up to strike you again. 

This time, he didn’t pause in between hits. He struck your right cheek multiple times in succession, getting more confident the more you whined and groaned under him. He repeated the same amount of smacks onto your left cheek before finally halting and rubbing his hand over your rear as if to soothe it. 

“You think that was enough?” He asked slyly, but before you could respond, you felt his fingers dive underneath the waistband of your pyjama pants. “I think you could use a few more without these in the way. 

Before you had a chance to stop him, Yuma had already yanked your pyjama pants down your legs and discarded them onto the floor, exposing your panties that had little pictures of cartoon pigs on them. 

Yuma laughed, and if it was possible, your face heated up even more. “These are cute, piglet.” He smirked, slipping his fingers under the waistband of your underwear. “They’ll have to go too, though.”

“Y- Yuma…” You managed to choke out an embarrassed squeak. 

He had already begun pulling your panties down your legs, discarding them to the same spot as your pants. “Already moaning my name, aye? We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.” 

Your bare ass was now completely exposed to Yuma. He brought his hand down forcefully on your already sore backside and you groaned loudly. The pain was so much more sharp on bare skin. 

Yuma brought his hand down on your backside over and over, switching between cheeks and the firmness of his strikes. Each time, you let out embarrassingly loud groans, which eventually began to turn into moans as the pain started turning into pleasure. Much to your dismay, your now soaking wet heat was pressed against Yuma’s thigh and you couldn’t decide whether you wanted him to notice or not. 

“Such a good little piglet.” Yuma cooed as the strikes finally started to slow down. However, Yuma was far from done. He soothingly rubbed his hands over your ass, as if to alleviate the pain, but then his hand got lower and lower, until he was dangerously close to finding out about your little problem. 

Yuma already knew well of your situation, and had felt your wetness on his thigh for the past few minutes. He knew exactly what he was doing to you and it was taking every ounce of self control to stop him from completely destroying you right then and there. 

Eventually, his large hand found its way to your aching sex, and he easily slipped a finger in between the slick folds and starting playing with your clit mercilessly. “You’re this wet from being spanked? You’re a real pervert, aye, Sow?” He teased, relishing in the string of moans that escaped your mouth as Yuma rubbed and pinched your swollen nub. 

Your grip on Yuma’s pant leg had become increasingly tighter, and due to the way your head hung, it was almost impossible to keep your saliva in your mouth. You were literally drooling in pleasure. 

Yuma only played with your clit for a few moments before slipping one of his long digits into you, quickly followed by a second one. He roughly thrust his fingers in and out of your heat, curling them and searching deep for the spots that made you tick. 

“Y- Yumaaaa…” You mewled. You hadn’t been this stimulated in a while, and it was getting to you quick. “Yuma, I- I’m gonna-”

Before you could finish, Yuma’s fingers quickly disappeared from your hole and you whined at the loss of contact when you had been so close to coming. Yuma’s clean hand grabbed a handful of your hair and yanked your head up, then he slipped his slick fingers past your lips, prompting you to suck them clean. 

“We can’t have you coming just yet,” He scolded. He admired your appearance, the desperate look on your face, your bright red cheeks, and drool running down your chin as you sucked on his fingers. “I want you to tell me what you want. Beg for me, lil piglet.”

All your worries of keeping your dignity were far gone at this point. As Yuma pulled his fingers from your mouth, a string of spit that connected them fell onto your chin and you begged. “Please fuck me, Y- Yuma, please. Please let me cum, please.”

Yuma’s smirk grew and you could feel him getting harder against your stomach. “So cute, Sow.” He praised, lifting you off his lap and tossing you back on the bed. He made haste to strip off his shirt first and you couldn’t help but admire the man above you. Working in that garden did wonders. 

While you admired Yuma’s chest, he quickly removed his pants and boxers, exposing his not-surprisingly large erection. You had expected him to be big, but seeing how big he actually was made you twitch in excitement. 

Yuma snickered at your obvious awe, placing his hands on your shins and bending your legs up towards your chest. “You like what you see?” He teased. 

Before you could even think about answering, Yuma was pushing the head of his cock between your folds, rubbing it up against your swollen nub. You brought your hands up to cover your face as a whiny moan escaped you. 

“What was it you wanted again, Sow?” Yuma taunted, rubbing everywhere except close to your entrance. 

“P- Pleeeeease, fuck me, Yuma. Fuck meee.” You mewled almost incoherently, pushing your hips downwards as if to get him to accidentally slip in. 

Then, in one swift movement, Yuma thrust his entire length into you, grunting at the feeling of your tightness around his cock. He gave you no time to adjust before he started moving, ruthlessly thrusting in and out of you until the only sounds in the room were skin slapping against skin and the two of you moaning. 

Your arms made their way up around Yuma’s neck to pull him closer to you, and he instinctively leaned down and connected your lips together into a kiss that was just a mess of tongues and saliva. 

“Yuma!” You whined breathily, pulling away from the kiss and shoving your face into Yuma’s shoulder. “I’m gonna cum, Yuma.”

Yuma’s thrusts were getting sloppier as he reached his peak. “Cum at the same time as me, piglet.” He told you, and it only took a few more rough thrusts before the both of you climaxed in sync. You held onto Yuma tightly as you rode out your orgasm, shivers shooting up your spine as you felt his seed fill you. 

When Yuma finally halted his thrusts, he carefully pulled himself out of you and collapsed next to you. The two of you laid together, the only sound filling the room being the sound of the two of you panting wildly. 

Yuma finally broke the silence. “Don’t think this’ll be your punishment every time, Sow.” He let his head roll over to the side so he was looking at you. “Next time it’ll be much worse.”


End file.
